pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Sniper Rifle (PGW)
* | upgrade = Sniper Rifle Up1 Sniper Rifle Up2 Sniper Rifle Up3 |Level required = 1 |released = 1.0.0}} This article describes a Pixel Gun World weapon. If you're looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun 3D, see Sniper Rifle (PG3D). The Sniper Rifle is a Sniper weapon in Pixel Gun World. It is a Default weapon along with the Best Friend, the Pixel Gun, and the Combat Knife. It has various upgrades. Appearance It has a wooden gun base and shoulder stock, with a metal barrel and scope. Strategy The Sniper Rifle has the lowest lethality per shot in class, a quick fire rate, a small magazine, and a lethargic mobility. It also has a 10x zoom scope. Tips * Use the scope to your advantage. The Sniper Rifle has a low damage per shot, so using the scope over long ranges can help to ensure follow-up shots. * Only attack unaware opponents. This weapon cannot instantly kill an enemy player from full health, meaning that he can retaliate before you can finish the job. Even on unarmored players, two headshots are necessary. * This weapon doesn't have a high magazine size. It's important to reload when the moment is right, such as after the player has killed all the opponents in the area. * Although hip-firing is possible with the Sniper Rifle, if you are engaged at close range, it may be better to switch to a more suitable weapon. Counters * Ambush the user at close range, where this weapon is weakest. * Once the opponent has emptied the magazine of 5 rounds, which will usually happen rather fast, when the opponent is reloading, fire back without the fear of retaliation. Your window of time is rather small on this, however, as the Sniper Rifle has a fast reload speed. * If you're hit once, then be sure to strike back before the user can shoot again and kill you. Pick an alternate route and ambush if you can. * Users looking down their scopes tend to become complacent. This makes them easier to ambush. Weapon Setups The player should come equipped with a close-range, as the sniper rifle can burn through ammunition quickly, leaving the player exposed to attacks both from snipers and players attacking from behind during a reload. If the player were to run out of ammo during a battle, its advised to carefully approach opponents with a powerful weapon, as some enemies are equipped with very powerful sniper rifles, and can down you easily if you cannot respond in kind. Trivia * This weapon is no longer available, due to the shut down of Pixel Gun World. *It seems to be based on the M40A1 sniper rifle. *You can see your hand operating the bolt after each shot. *Despite it having a cost 3400 , it is actually free since it is bought in the tutorial. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Default Category:Scoped Category:Removed Category:Single Shots Category:Content in Both Games Category:Pixel Gun World